


Learn how to wait

by JessicaMariana



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector punishes Peter by showing him how to wait. He’s being punished for screwing up a job, making them get the beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn how to wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> A special little thanks to [Ashley](http://guixonlove87.tumblr.com) for being the source of my inspiration for this piece.

Hector, hands leather-clad, grabs both of Peter's wrists, twisting them behind his back and pushing him face first against a wall. Hector proceeds to rub his hard cock against the cleft of Peter's soft arse. Peter squirms, and it only arouses Hector more. Hector leans in to bite Peter on his naked shoulder. Peter moans. He's breathing hard, feeling his own cock filling out between his body and the cold wall. He shivers. Hector breathes into his ear and tells him everything he wants to do to him. Hector removes one of his hands from Peter's wrists and slides it down his back. It slides easily as Peter's begun to sweat. Hector's hand reaches around for Peter's cock and teasingly trails his index finger over the slit. Peter's breath catches and his abdominal muscles jerk involuntarily. Hector feels the jerk of Peter's body through his own as he presses firmly against his partner from behind. His cock twitches from the feeling of being slid firmer between Peter's arse cheeks. Peter feels his knees begin to weaken and has to lean them against the wall. The coolness of it helps a lot and Peter breathes a sigh of relief, although he knows it won't last long. If Hector says he's going to do something, then do it he will.

"Spread your legs," Hector orders and gives Peter's arse an open-palmed smack, making it jiggle with the impact.

Peter tries to hold back a whimper but fails, and does as he's been told. Hector chuckles menacingly behind him. He lets go of Peter's cock and slides that hand down his thigh just to slide it back up and reach for his arse which by now has turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Won't you look at that," Hector murmurs, looking down between the two of them. A smile is plastered on his face as he drops to his knees and spreads the cheeks open with both hands. The cold air makes Peter shudder as it caresses the sensitive skin around his arsehole. Hector sees it twitch and can't help but to reach for it with the tip of his tongue. Peter lets out a lewd moan, and, out of embarrassment, hides his face between himself and the wall.

"Mmm," Hector hums, sending faint vibrations through Peter's body, right to his cock. He has to grab it to stop from coming. He knows he'll be in trouble if he comes without Hector's permission. Hector is one for punishments, and this situation is already one.

"You taste delicious," Hector continues to lap at the hole, eliciting frequent gasps from Peter.

Peter was being punished for screwing up one of Hector’s jobs. He’d been out to get coffees just to come into the hide-out in the middle of a job. It had ended with both Peter and Hector getting a good beating before Hector could get a proper shot at his target and eliminate him. Hector was now teaching Peter how to be patient; how to wait.

Hector grabs Peter’s arse cheeks harder, making sure to bruise the skin, and flicks his tongue around the hole. He then leans back and looks at his spit as it gathers and drips to the floor. He takes a deep breath and returns to his feet. He grabs Peter once again by his wrists and pulls him across the room to a worn-out, old couch. He shoves Peter down onto it. Peter obediently lies down on his back with his head against one of the armrests. Hector follows him down, positioning himself on his knees between Peter’s spread legs. He leans all the way down and locks his lips with Peter’s. Peter gasps, but gives in, slowly melting to the touch of the leather covering Hector’s hands as they slide down his sides to rest on his hips. Hector presses his lips as hard against Peter’s as he can and flicks out his tongue to run it along his partner’s lower lip. Peter parts his lips, inviting Hector to push further. Hector does just that: he shoves his tongue into Peter’s mouth and lets it slide around the other’s. Their breaths rapidly get heavier. Hector’s nose is mashed against Peter’s hot cheek, and Peter’s hands are clutching at the armrest next to his head. Peter’s eyebrows are pushed together as he puts all his concentration into not coming. Hector’s leaning all his weight on Peter, making his cock slide between them. It’s smearing out the pre-come on Peter’s naked skin, dirtying Hectors jumper. Hector is still fully dressed in his blazer, slacks and the usual black turtleneck. Peter is completely naked.

He’d been stripped the moment Hector had caught his breath after the row they’d had, which had been inevitable after Peter’s mess-up. A few more punches had been thrown before Hector had decided what to do with him.

A bead of sweat runs down Peter’s cheek as Hector leans back from the kiss to catch his breath. Peter’s entire body is trembling. He’s so close to the edge. He could just let go, but who knows what would happen? Hector smiles down at him, his perfect teeth glinting in the darkness. He moves back on the couch, his hands slowly making their way down Peter’s thighs. The leather feels wonderfully cool against Peter’s hot skin. He lifts his hips off the rough fabric of the couch to press against the leather. Hector removes his hands and tuts. Peter lets out a shaky, long sigh.

“Please,” he says in barely a whisper. His cock has gone deep red and is leaking continuously.

“Well, we can’t have you coming just yet,” Hector sighs. He tilts his head to the side and casually leans back against the other armrest. “Tell me when you’ve calmed down and I’ll see if there’s nothing we can’t do to help you with that.” He gestures to Peter’s impossibly hard erection.

Peter whimpers. He closes his eyes to try and think of something other than Hector’s predatory gaze. He lies as still as he can – any movement now might push him over the edge.

Hector shifts. Peter chances a peek at him. Hector gets up and starts to unbuckle his belt. He unzips his trousers. The obvious, thick bulge makes Peter’s cock twitch with anticipation. He bites down on the back of his hand to suppress the moan threatening to escape his lips. Hector ignores him and slides the blazer off his shoulders. He then proceeds to toe off his shoes and pull off his socks. When he’s standing in nothing but his pants, yet gloves still on, he places his clothes, folded neatly, on the dusty coffee table. His perfectly neat hair has gotten tousled by the pulling off of the jumper and it makes him look somewhat debauched. The calmness of his face, his half-lidded eyes, makes it even more so.

Hector suddenly turns back towards Peter. Peter notices that he’s holding something clenched in his fist. What could it be?

Hector moves to stand next to Peter and kneels down on the floor. From his hand he produces a bit of string, thick as a shoelace. It might’ve in fact been a shoelace. The smirk on Hector’s face is as intimidating as ever as he reaches for Peter’s cock and starts wrapping the lace around the base of it.

“Did you really think I trusted you to keep it in?” he says calmly.

Peter didn’t reply, but it was obvious Hector wanted one. So he grabs Peter by the arm and pulls him into a seated position, legs hanging over the edge. Hector gestures him to get on to his feet. Peter silently obeys, towering over his partner as he stands up, facing him.

“Turn around,” Hector says. There’s no need for him to start yelling. The silent order is more than enough to send shivers through Peter.

Peter turns his back towards Hector as is immediately pushed down by the shoulder to rest his arms against the back of the couch. His knees wobble, but he manages to stay upright.

Without warning, a swift smack lands upon his left arse cheek. Hector has removed one of his gloves and whipped it at the lush skin. The leather of the glove almost makes the sound of a riding crop as it makes contact. Before long another smack echoes through the house as the glove lands a strike on Peter’s right cheek.

Peter elicits another lewd moan. His skin is slowly turning red. The sweating increases and his cock is throbbing.

“Please,” Peter tries again. His head hangs low between his arms and his breath is ragged.

“’Please’ what?” Hector prompts with another smack of the glove.

“Please, sir. More,” Peter cries through clenched teeth.

Hector smiles and gives Peter’s arse another ten smacks before the puts the glove back on. When he finishes, Peter is barely holding himself up; his knees are resting against the edge of the couch and his shoulders are slumped.

“Tell you what,” Hector says as he sits down next to Peter and trails his left index finger over one of Peter’s nipples. “I’ll make you a deal.”

Peter’s body tenses, but he listens intently.

“If you give me a good time with those fuckable lips of yours,” Hector continues, stroking his finger up Peter’s long neck to his full lips. “…without coming, I’ll let you get off however you want. Or…”

Peter parts his lips, letting Hector’s fingers slip in and move around his tongue. The leather tastes as delicious as it smells. Hector leans his head back and tilts Peter’s head towards him looking his flushed face.

“Or,” he smiles. His voice drops into a low, husky growl. “You could just come now and I’d fuck you senseless.”

Peter gathers what little strength he’s got left and pushes himself off the couch. He looks down at Hector with glazed eyes; lets them wander across Hector’s slightly tanned skin; then rests them on the thick cock threatening to burst out of Hector’s pants.

“Mmm, I can already tell you’d rather want my cock than my hands,” Hector muses.

Peter bends over to hook his long fingers in the waistband of Hector’s pants. Pliant, Hector lifts his hips and lets Peter tug the pants off him. His erection springs free the second his pants leave his hips. Peter stops abruptly and fixes his eyes on the large, rock hard cock mere centimetres from his face. He gulps and comes back to his senses. He pulls Hector’s pants off and puts them on the pile with his other clothes.

Meanwhile Hector shifts himself to rest his back against the armrest. He lets one foot drop to the floor as he bends the other leg against the back of the couch to rest his hand on.

Spread out like that it’s impossible for Peter to deny what he wants. The invitation is crystal clear. He drops to his knees next to Hector, on the floor. Hector puts his right hand on top of Peter’s head and runs his fingers trough his long hair. He tugs at it experimentally. Peter stiffens to attention. Hector loves how he can order Peter around like this with wordless commands. But he also knows that the roles could easily have been reversed if it had been Hector who’d messed up. However, as this was Peter’s punishment, Peter did as he was told.

Peter leans forward, over Hector’s groin and gives the head of his cock a careful lick. Hector doesn’t react. So, he was going to play hard to please, huh?

Peter places his right hand around the base and immediately sucks in the head into his mouth, engulfing it with his soft lips. He swirls his tongue around it, making sure to put extra pressure on the underside. He hears Hector take a deep breath: his queue to go deeper. Peter closes his eyes as he sucks Hector deeper into his mouth, as deep as he can. The hand which Hector has in Peter’s hair tugs again and Peter hollows his cheeks. He swallows around the thickness in his mouth and Hector lets out an unabashed groan. Peter sucks back up and presses the tip of his tongue against the slit, licking up the pre-come. His own cock gives a twitch of reminder at the taste and Peter has to grab himself with his free hand. He chokes out another whimper but continues to dutifully suck Hector.

“How is that little cock of yours doing?” Hector interrupts the silence and glances down.

Peter straightens himself and looks at Hector. Hector can’t help but to feel a little sorry. Peter’s face is red, he’s sweating, the corners of his eyes are wet and his lips look swollen. His long, straight bangs have gone frizzy and stick to his face; his lips are parted and he’s breathing really heavily. Peter himself can feel his cock pulsing.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Hector asks, letting go the grip he has on Peter’s hair.

Peter nods, unable to speak.

Hector hums in approval. “Good. Then we won’t need that anymore.” He nods towards Peter’s cock.

Peter gratefully wraps a hand around his cock and tugs at the string with the other. As soon as it comes loose he gasps.

“Don’t think we’re done because of that,” Hector warns him straightening himself. “I want you to choke on my cock when you come,” he all but whispers into Peter’s ear.

Peter nods again and lifts one trembling hand to Hector’s cock and resumes his previous task of sucking it deep into his mouth. It only takes a few strokes for Peter to topple over the edge. He’s just on his way back down as he feels the first contraction of his muscles and the pulsing intensifying in his hand. Hector notices and puts his hand back in Peter’s hair to keep him down as he moans and gasps for air around the cock in is mouth. Peter’s cock twitches again and finally releases. The come shoots out onto the side of the couch and Peter’s entire body jerks. He can’t stop moaning: his moans slowly turn into something like sobs. It’s an immense pleasure being able to relax. The moans in return vibrate through Hector’s cock, straight to his balls. He bites back a groan as he curls his toes, preparing for the imminent flood. He holds Peter firmly in place as his cock starts pulsing, the come filling Peter’s already full mouth over the brim. Hector watches, breathlessly, as some of it drips out between Peter’s lips, down his cock. He lets go of Peter who slowly suck up the shaft one more time. He locks his eyes with Hector as he swallows what’s left in his mouth. He then parts his lips and takes several long breaths, although shaky.

“Good job,” Hector murmurs and relaxes back against the armrest, content.

Peter, looking utterly ruined, leans his forehead against his thigh and sighs in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> Artwork by [yours truly](http://perfectlydrawnnsfw.tumblr.com)


End file.
